1. Field of the Invention
The teachings herein are related to a computing infrastructure and more particularly to an automated system for self-provisioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a solution is deployed in a computing infrastructure, various components (for example, servers, operating systems, databases, applications, network connections, etc.) must be selected, installed, configured, and interconnected both physically and logically. Overall, this process is referred to as “provisioning.” In a system which performs automated provisioning, one problem that needs to be addressed is the particular mechanism that is used to perform each of the provisioning actions (selection, installation, etc.). To date, provisioning has been at best a semi-automated process, in which a system administrator selects and/or modifies provisioning scripts based on his knowledge of the solution being deployed.
What is needed is a technique for automating provisioning in a computing infrastructure. Preferably, the technique provides for elimination of the administrator from the provisioning, at least by incorporating the knowledge of the administrator into the provisioning system.